shizayafandomcom-20200214-history
Delic Heiwajima
Delic Heiwajima is one of the most well-known alternates of Shizuo Heiwajima's. He was created based off the cover of the Durarara!!''OST, "Psychedelic Dreams". His name comes from the second half of the word ''psychedelic and he was created around the same time as the Izaya counterpart, Psyche. Personality Delic's personality varies and depends on the person interpreting him. He's commonly portrayed as a playboy or a "host type" character. On some occasions, he's depicted as a sadist or even a masochist. He is lewd, loud, and obnoxious, and has a love for sex. As a very "touchy-feely" person, he can never keep his hands off his partner. That is, until the next day comes and they become another one night stand. Some people, however, design him with a bigger heart than just a cold player, making him a caring and passionate lover to that special someone. Sometimes, he's shown to have a dark, possessive side. He can reflect the slightly cheeky side of Shizuo, or even go so far as to say a representation of Shizuo's violence. or the side of himself that he (Shizuo) is reluctant to let loose. He also represents the part in Shizuo that just wants to be loved by someone and to love somebody. He could also represent Shizuo's libido or the different kinds of affection he craves. Characteristics Generally, based off of the original album cover, Delic is portrayed wearing a white suit with a fuchsia dress-shirt underneath accompanied by a black tie. He appears to be wearing white sneakers with pink highlights and soles. He also wears stylized headphones attached to a retro music player that appears to have a record. Like many of Shizuo's alter egos, Delic smokes, and the smoke sometimes forms musical notes. Delic is commonly depicted without sunglasses, unlike Shizuo. If and when he does have them, they are pink. His eyes are a shade of fuchsia, similar to Psyche's. Relationships ]] Hibiya Orihara Hibiya is the most popular pairing for Delic. Hibiya (whom Delic likes to refer as Chibiya) is a princely character. Some people wonder how such a loud boastful man fits well with a snobby prince. Delic finds Hibiya's spoiled nature to be very cute and he loves doting on the little prince. Plus as stubborn as he is, Delic knows he has full control 'in bed'. While Hibiya is more of a Tsundere ''any cases, he can not deny that he cares for Delic. Psyche Orihara Some would think the most obvious pairing is the ''Psychedelic Dreams combo. Though it is not as popular as Hibiya x Delic, it's a second closest. Lots of stories portray their relationship to be meaningful and sweet. Delic is normally the one to fall for Psyche. Plenty of stories show Psyche as Delic's ex-lover, whom Delic mourns that he has lost, which is when Hibiya comes along. Though, it's undecided if this pairing is a healthy relationship or not. It is also depicted the two are friends or "bros". Sometimes they are friendly or show rivalry or bickering. Some believe this pairing is more of familial relationship, that they are often brothers. Psyche is usually depicted as the naive, little kid and Delic to be the older, sex-crazed teenage boy. Yet Psyche can also be depicted as sex-craved and dirty as well, yet acting innocent. Although what he may be saying or doing is the complete opposite. Izaya Orihara Izaya and Delic are generally portrayed as "friends with benefits". Many fan arts depict this pairing as more hateful yet lustful. Sometimes the two are shown toying with each other's emotion. Others believe that Delic is more virgin-like while Izaya is more dominating. Shizuo Heiwajima For Shizuocest, this one is pretty common. Stories with Shizuo x Delic tend to make Shizuo more celibate, and Delic is helping him with experience. Shizuo is normally shown as the bottom in this pairing. All though this pairing is not as popular as some of the others. Kanra Basically, it is very similar to the Delic x Izaya pairing, except with a lot more of a lustful aspect, since Kanra is the female equivalent to Izaya. Category:Alternatives Category:Male Category:Heiwajima Shizuo